Mahou Shouyouu
by candresal
Summary: the story resolves around a small city where strange events start to happen... and on middle of that a killer with strange methods born from a wierd magic...
1. sketch 1

year 2000, day 1 of month 1, gayle amiti is a pacific 30 years detective that likes to find wierd cases, he have a childhold friend, maniko sayoki, 25 years old, both of they are walking normaly on the street, there nothing anormal, then they stop on a small playground, gayle decides to sleep for a bit, after some time he wakes up and see he alone at the park, then he see his friends cames back a little wet...

gayle: what happened that you wet?

maniko: oh nothing, i just falled on water by acident, nothing wrong happened.

gayle: oh, fine, let's go home it alredy late.

everything was aparent normal that day... but the things started runing to a hungry direction...

some month's a quiet girl with longs golden hairy, blue eye, pale skin is having her usual days at highschool, her name is marini purin, 15 years old, she not very popular at her class and get constant bullied by 3 girls from her class, kai nozoki, a 15 year old girl with long black hairy and eyes, stell kazichi, a small girl with silver hairy and green eyes and izi cawe, a cute shy girl with golden hairy and black eyes, they aproach marini for another day of bully, but they notice something diferent...

kai: you looks a little more happy than usual today marini...

stell: yeah, looks like a snake bited you...

izi: and what with that wierd porly made stick that a kirdgarden kid made?

marini: im just happy i had a delicious food today, it was a delicious hot dog... and that stick is nothing...

izi: so you started playing as magical girl? aren't you a bit old for these stuff?

marini: whatever, what you guys want today? if just the money just cut it out alredy and take it *says marini a little pissed.

kai:... rude, anyway we not in mood for discussion so it's good you colaborating...

then marini gave the girls all her money she had for lunch and stayed quiet on class...

after the break marini as usual didn't went to home, she stoped at a random shop near her school, took a seat and opened a random book with a map...

the map was a little of marcations, and looking to map she thinked...

marini: hum... where should i ... let see, oh... interesting.

marini gets up and they takes some snatchs to eat on way to home...

meanwhile at a place near...

gayle: don't you get a strange sensation of strange events happening these day maniko?

maniko: strange events... like?

gayle: im not sure, my intuition says something big is about to happen, but not sure what...

maniko: maybe you just got paranoic, everything is fine, btw i need to go for some place before home, do you mind going home alone?

gayle: er, what so important?

maniko: just some small stuff...

gayle: oh, ok, bye...

then the days proceded after...

one week after, at the highschool...

marini: HEY, GIVE ME BACK MY STICK!

marini yiells at a guy called dokinti val, a taller boy with chestnut hairy and red eyes, he went with the 3 girls from marini class and stole and spit on her stick...

dokinti: hahaha, you really want that stick back? so get on school storage after class and i'll return it to you...

marini looks like a bad face at dokinti...

marini: ok, but please don't let it stinkly or you will pay...

dokinti: hahaha... ok zoomer.

after class, marini went to school storage as promised... she got her stick back... but it was stinkly...

marini: you break your promise!

dokinti: haha, what you gonna do?

marini: hum, let's eat first, what do you prefer? burguer or hot dog?

dokinti: burguer ofc... why that even a question?

marini: oh... true... why i even asking you...

marini points the stick at dokinti and release a huge shining bean...

dokinti: what are...

dokinti imediatly turns into a burguer when the ray hit him...

marini: it's not like you the one who gonna eat anyway...

marini then gets the burguer and start to eat, but then she hear a strange sound from the door, she goes there but seems no one, so she finishes eating the burguer and take dokinti clothes, then she burn the clothes on school incinerator and goes home like nothing had happened...

some minutes before...

shaigiri naogimi, 15 years old, blue hairy, yellow eyes was going to the school storage when she sudenly noticed someone was there, she then saw something she would never forget...

shaigiri saw marini turning and eating dokinti, trought she didn't exactly saw in details how she did that, shaigiri paniced and fell on ground making a huge sound, she then run on sides of school storage and sit on ground...

shaigiri thinking: if... she find me there... she defiinitebely be eating me...

shaigiri started crying quiet... after some minutes she noticed marini alredy went home, so she calmed a little and went to home...

shaigiri: what i do? what i supposed to do? what the heck is happening? im scared...

shaigiri went to home but was still worried about what she saw that day... she didn't know the bizzares stuff were just starting to happening...

meanwhile at a park...

gayle: i notice aparent the cases of disaparence increased a bit... sounds suspect...

maniko: im sure that just coincidence...

gayle: yeah... what could it be? haha...

*at the distance a guy with long coat laughts...

kori: yeah... what could it be...

[end of chapter 1]


	2. character description sketch

marini purin, 15 years old, 1.45m, 55kg, with long yellow/golden hairy with 2 twintails on side, light blue eyes and pale skin.

anzu manoko, 14 years old, 1.50m, ?kg, she have a short vanila red hairy, her eyes are brown and her skin is white, her favorite food is burger.

angi kanzani, 14 years old, 1.40m, ?kg, she have a long black hairy and green eyes, her skin is slight tanned.

anki snees, 14 years old, 1.60m, ?kg, she have long silver hairy and blue eyes, her skin is dark.

unknow magical: ? years old, 1.50m, ?kg, looks like a girl with black long hairy and red eyes, her skin is as white as marini.


	3. Chapter 1: Marini Purin

year 2000, a quiet student called marini purin, 1.45 m, 55kg, with long yellow/golden hairy, having 2 twintails, her eyes are light blue, her skin is pale, and she have 15 years old, she is starting her first year at highschool.

On her first day of school she acted quietly, trying not to get involved with anyone in class. During the class break she stayed in the classroom playing some card games by herself; she has a black card with a toad tower on it. When class resumed she remained quiet and tried not to bring attention to herself.

On the second day of school she attempted to make conversation with a few classmates who all ignored her. During class break she noticed a group of 3 girls trying to play a prank on another girl. She tried to intervene but the girls got annoyed with her, telling her to mind her own business and then walked away leaving the other girl. When class resumed she noticed the girls looking her way with mischief in their eyes but she chose to ignore them.

then on third day ongoing she started to sit's alone on class without talking much and still trying to intervene whanever she see something that looks bad, leading to the small group of 3 girl hating her even more...

on the friday, when she was leaving the class to the home she got confronted by the small group of 3 girls, anzu, angi and anki.

marini: hi, what you girl want with me?

anzu: oh so you acting like you did nothing?

angi: you piss us so much being annoying...

anki: what a pain girl to deal with...

marini: i don't know what you girl talking about...

anzu: ok, girl, let's bring her to somewhere we can talk better...

the girl arrest marini to school storage that in behind the school...

anzu: ok, i'll be directly and quick, stop messing with us.

angi: yeah, what the problem with just some little pranks? are you a kid?

anki: yeah loser...

marini: i will continue act as how i act...

anzu punch marini in the face.

marini: her, that wasn't nice at all

anzu: i don't care, stop minding on our stuff you little asshole, bye.

then the small group of girl goes home leaving marini behind.

marini: what's up with these 3?

then marini goes home a bid perplexed about what happened.

On a Saturday, Marini felt a bit sad. As night fell she decided to go to a park. In the distance, a strange person who appears to be a girl caught her eye. The person looked back at her with a curious expression...

strange girl: you look sad, what happened?

marini: nothing, it's nothing...

strange girl: you remember me someone i got to know, someone with a very unique power?

marini: a very unique... power? so like a energetic person?

the strange girl put her hand inside marini chest and remove a wierd stick, it's look like it was made by a kirdgarden kid, it green thin cane that about 15 cm of length attached to a five star at it end.

strange girl: take that, it's you power now...

marini looks surprised and then stick, but when she try to ask the strange girl about the cane she notices the random girl alredy vanished...

marini: ugh... what was all that? what she mean by my power?

on next class day marini continued to act's quiet during class, but now at the breaks she get a random notebook from her backpack, and drawn some random stuff's like fish and hamster's...

anzu aproach's her with a curious face...

anzu: what are you doing there?

marini: im pleasuring myself by using this pencil...

anzu: what?

marini: im just drawing, can't you tell that by looking...

anzu: ... you really pisses me so bad, what you drawing there?

marini: just some random food and animals...

anzu get's angry and hold her own hand

anzu: ugh... you...

she calms down a little...

anzu: you makes me want to punch you so bad, i'll leave before i actualy punch your face.

after anzu leave to have lunch at other place, marini pull out the strange stick she got out of her backpack.

marini: my.. power? what that do? i still not sure, but i'll figure it out soon probaly.

then marini hided the stick inside her pocket and continued to draw on her notebook.

after class, marini decided to walk around before went home, she went to a desert park and took of his stick...

marini: maybe i should test this stick...

she quicks find a coke can...

marini: maybe...

she point her stick to the coke can and fires some short of bean, but nothing happens.

marini: wait? nothing? just fancy light shown, what a waste, i wonder if that bean even hurt...

she quicks find a frog jumping on a ground near a lake...

marini: time to test that then...

she points the stick to the frog and quick fire a bean, when the bean arives the frog it turns into a small cup cake and fall on ground.

marini looks surprise at it...

marini: wait... so that my power? looks... delicious!

she quicks pick up the cup cake despite it being on ground and start eating it...

marini: hum... that don't look like it was a frog some minutes ago, i'll definitebely enjoy this power.

then marini continues walking on the park, she found 2 persons, 1 of these persons was a adult drunk man and the other was a homeless person that was sleeping...

drunk person: oh, hi beautifull girl, you shouldn't be here at this time of day...

marini looks at the person

marini: hum... maybe it might work...

drunk person: hey don't simply ignore m...

marini points the stick on the direction of the drunk person and fires her magic, turning the person into a tastefull hot dog leaving only his clothes, she then wakes up took some distance and throw a peble to wakes up the homeless person then goes home, the homeless man wakes up and only find out a strange hot dog surrounded by clothes, not finding anything else wrong he decides to eat the hot dog leaving nothing left of it.

homeless man: i wonder from where this hot dog came... whatever, it was delicious.

ariving home marini then goes to bed and start looking with a wierd fixation at her stick...

marini: he... this is my power... i'll use it a lot... it's... a delicious power after all.

marini then goes sleep...

some days ago, near the park... 2 friends where walking togeter, they where childhold friend, one is hadehiko kanagi, a tall man of 25 years old with blue eyes and the other was gon riuni, 20 year old with green eyes, then where walking on the park until hon notices something... a strange girl there with a sad face...

hadehiko: it's late, let's go home...

gon: true, before can you go without me i need to do a quick thing...

then hadehiko went to home leaving his childhold friend on park...

back to present days, marini got home and started to think how to efficiently holds her stick, starting her day's as a "magical girl" without noticing these were only the start of a wierd sucession of bizzares event on that city...

meanwhile, something that was watching her from distance continued observating her...

?: hum, that definitebely was magic... but i don't fell her magical girl magic core... so she probaly not the one im searching... what a waste...

[end of first chapter]


	4. chapter 2: small experiment

at a public park, satori poneri, 16 years old, high school student, 1.70m, blue-eyes with small parts red, and a short vanilla chestnut hairy, he at a public park ground when a strange girl aproaches him...

?: hi, you look bored...

satori: hum, who are you?

the strange girl is about 10cm smaller than him and have long black hairy with flame red eyes, she looks on the boy eyes closer...

?: does that really matter, do you want power?

satori: power? like actual magic power?

?: yes, do you want or not?

satori: pfft, you just want to play a prank on me, it not like magic exist or that you can actualy give me magic...

?: you never heard that the power is within the heart...

as the strange girl say's that she slow put his hand inside the boy heart and get's a wierd Kindergarten looking gun...

satori: WHAT WAS THAT? WHO ARE YOU? *say's satori screaming

?: this is your power, about me, im a magical girl...

satori: oh, so you a...

?: im also a magical boy, cause im both boy and girl while in transformed form, but that don't matter, making stick's from person heart is my special magic power, now take this and use your power on whatever way you want...

the strange girl gives the strange gun back to the guy and then runs, satori does try to chases her but as he notices she alredy vanished...

satori: hum... where did she went? who she is? and what does this strange gun do?

meanwhile, at other place of the park...

hadehiko: why gon is taking so much time to use the restroom, is he peeing a month worth of pee?

gon arives by hadehiko back and touch him...

gon: no, i just got distracted in middle of way, anyway let's go walk on park...

hadehiko: on sure likes to walk across this park on you free day's...

2 days later, at a certain highschool...

marini purin now start to get a little distracted at class...

teacher: marini, wake up, we still on class

marini: i wasn't sleeping...

anzu: how bad, lieng that bady... are you a kid?

marini: whatever...

during the class break anzu goesto talk with marini...

anzu: oh, so you were a bit distracted today, are you thinking on being class representant?

angi: someone stubborn as you would be bad as class representant trought.

anki: yeah!

marini: im not interested on that, anyway i was doing nothing of you bussines, so don...

anzu start holding marini neck hard...

anzu: now you care? what a bad girl...

marini: ugh... i can... can't breath...

anzu then release marini, then she notices a strange stick...

marini: ugh... don...

anzu slap marini face and then grab the stick...

anzu: oh... what a childish one, do you still play as a magical girl at that age?

angi: hahahahaahah, serious? what a kid!

anku: don't worry magical kiddo, we not breaking you stick... hahaha!

marini look little sad...

marini: please... give me it back...

anzu: oh no, the big kid gonna cry because she loses his stick...

angi: hahhahahaha stop im gonna piss if i continue laughing that hard...

anki: it's never get's old to tease this girl...

marini start to cry...

anzu: ok! take that kid toy back you big baby...

anzu then back marini her stick...

they then goes walk a bit... marini get's up and look's a bit pissed with they...

marini thinking: maybe... i should ate they... but today is not a good moment for that... just wait... i'll be the last one eating... hehe!

after that everything goes relatively normal.

after that marini decides to study her power to check the limit's of it... she find's a place with no much movement...

marini: hum, this look like a good place...

she searches for a person, then she finds someone and decides to chases that person quiet... ariving that person house, there was no one close at that moment the person was opening the door...

marini: this is a good oportunity...

marini points the stick to the person and release her magic...

person: hey wha...

the person turns into an hamburguer leaving only her clothes, marini catches boty and enter the house...

marini: aparent that person's live alone, let me test something...

marini places the burguer on top of the table on living room, then cut a small piece of it leaving it aside, then she sit on a counch on living room.

marini: now, let's see what will happen...

she wait's for 30 minutes when she realizes the burguer start's to shake, the big part turns back into the persons... but without one finger wich is leaking a bit of blood, the small part turns into the finger...

the persons get's up a bit confused, but she start panicing by seeing his own finger and didn't notice marini at all in middle of all panic...

person: what? some time ago everything was dark, then i fell my finger being cut and now i wake up with that? what is happening, aahhhhh!

marini slown goes out of house then goes back home...

after marini leaves the house the person calms a bit and notices nothing is lost, then call the ambulance...

meanwhile, on marini way to home...

marini: hum, so aparent my power only transform peoples for a small period of 30 minutes, and during that time it like they either blind, deef and mute, sounds logical to me...

marine arives home, then she quicks open a map of her city...

marini: hum, it's not like they can point out someone is using magic to eat persons, but either way, i must be carefull so no one find's out anyway, i'll start planing my lunch.

marines then takes a bath and swap clothes, then she goes to bed... still thinking...

marini: i wonder what should i eat next? i don't seems i have a limitation on that so i'll try every kind of food i can think... anyway... can't wait for next "lunch"...

meanwhile, at a random place...

some time before, at the moment marini leaves the person house, 2 strange guys in long coat's acidentaly catches her leaving the house...

strange guy 2: hum, that girl absurdely similiar to you...

strange guy 1: i wish i could she her... is this time safe?

strange guy 2: don't worry, this time is plety sure safe, they shouldn't think of moving that early was the connections are very rare and takes time, and even then it's not like they can pinpoint where you are...

strange guy 1: is her a magical girl too?

strange guy 2: i can sense a wierd magic from her, but im not sure if it normal magic even humans can use of it magical girl magic, but anyway, let's goes somewhere fun...

[end of chapter 2]


	5. chapter 3: the strange council president

another day start as usual, marini purin get's up, brush her teeth, get dressed and catch her stick...

then on class marini play as usual, being quiet and paying atention on class...

during the class breaker, an classmate of marini came to talk with her, her name is Casmoking Sadec, 14 years old, blue hair with blue-eyes and 1.40m.

Casmoking: hey marin, can i call you marin?

marini: er... i don't mind but you alredy calling me that anyway.

Casmoking: nice, anyway, why don't you candidate to be school council president, you really seems to suit it since you seems to be very inteligent...

marini: er, no, that would consume to much of my time (and i wouldn't be able to use my powers)

Casmoking: are you sure?

then anzu and the other girl joins the topic...

Anzu: i don't think you even be able to convice that kid anyway...

angi: yeah, she would not have time to play as mahou shoujo if she became something like a school concil president...

anki: yeah, she would not have time to play with her toys...

Casmoking looks surprise at marini...

Casmoking: i trought girl at you age didn't play of such thing anymore, but it nice anyway, either way, just try be the class representant then, if you feels that you wouldn't be able or that it consumes to much time you can just leave it...

Anzu: yeah, it would be fun to see you as at least class representant...

marini looks with an neutral face, deep breath and then say...

marini: ... ok, i'll try then, i don't guarante anything trought.

anzu: ok write this paper...

marini: er... you spect me to write a suspicious paper out of nowhere?

Casmoking: don't worry, it's just the paper to become a class representant...

marini: ok...

marini sign her name on the paper...

anzu: ok let's go deliver this paper... do you want to go with us?

marini: nah im fine...

Casmoking: i'll go with you girls...

the girls goes to deliver the paper to the school council president...

before they arive the school council class they stoped by the vice president, a nice girl with yellow hairy, 1.45m, blown eyes...

vice president karin rinak: you came where to deliver these paper right?

anzu: yes...

karin: then let me deliver for you...

anzu: we can deliver if not a issue...

karin: just leave they with me...

anzu: what are you afraid of?

karin: ok, don't say i didn't warned...

anzu and the girls enter the council class, then find the council president (marinrin marin), a beaut girl of 1.65m, white & red eyes with a long white & chestnut hairy...

anzu: hello, we came were to de...

marinrin: oh, deliver these paper's right, just leave above the table...

anzu leave the paper on top of marinrin table...

marinrin: anyway, im marinrin marin, im the school council president and im third year of highschool, the girl on door is my (only) friend karin rinak, she also at third year of highschool...

anzu: oh, neat to met you, im anzu manoko, my friend there is angi kanzani and that one is anki snees and that other is Casmoking Sadec, we all 14 years old and are at first year of highschool...

karin thinking: at least she not acting that wier...

marinrin sit's and start talking with anzu skirt...

marinrin: im not interested in your color...

anzu: er, what?

marinrin: ... why you asked that if you just said your blue...

anzu: er, excuses me, what the heck?

marinrin: you panties just said they are blue...

anzu: ah, that normal... WHAT?

karin: please ignore that idiot, she does these thing something...

marinrin sudenly rises anzu skirt...

marinrin: oh so you were really blue...

anzu: serious stop... (now i get what that vice president was worried about)

marinrin: speaking about that...

marinrin back's to her seat...

marinrin: you guys can go now, there nothing much to do here...

anzu: oh, ok, thanks for everything...

before anzu and the other's girl leave marinrin stop they...

marinrin: wait a minute...

anzu look a bit scared at her...

marinrin: calm, no need to worry, i was just to say to be carefull... the air say's there danger...

anzu: er... we'll keep that in mind, thanks...

then they back to class

back class the girl...

anzu: oh marini, we alredy delivered so good luck on next week being class representant...

then the classes continues normaly, marini

marinrin: if i even get choose, anyway, whatever...

then after the class break everything went normaly, after school marini went on a walk on city to find her next target...

while she walking around she find a boy walking around with a strange guy, but she decides to ignore him, then she enters on a dark place and just sit there...

after some time a thief apear wanting to steal her, but she just get's up and point her stick at him...

marini: today not you luck day boy...

she turns him into bread...

marini: i should had bring some things... whatever ...

marini catches the bread and eat it, then she catches the clothes and throw they on thrashbin...

marini then went home...

some time before, near there...

satori: hum, that strange guy, i need to test it...

satori then goes to city, he enter a dark street with no one near and decides to "shoot" at a empty can, a wierd ball that start "compresing" everything closer to where it hit.

satori: that sounds extremely dangerous depending on how i use it, but it worth it... my magical power is so good, i must be a god then...

satori goes to home, on the way he seems a wierd girl with golden hairy...

satori thinking: that girls is so cute... whatever

satori then wents home.

as that day was finishing, the number of threats on city were increasing... will satori and marini find each other? what exactly is marinrin? will marini classmate find out her secret?

[end of chapter 3]


End file.
